In food processing field, wide use of a juicer brought rich and colorful enjoy to people's diet life. People can choose all kinds of fruit and vegetable to be chopped by using the mixer to forming a mixed fruit juice, or squeezing the juice of food by using a juicer for people's enjoying. However, this kind of food processing equipment usually need the food to be cut in a certain size by artificial means, so that the cut food can be adapted to be processed by the juicer, that increases a pre-procedure in use and bring inconvenience to users at the same time. Furthermore, if the food volume is not pre-processed before entering into juice squeezing or mixing zone, a load of the mixing head would be increased and the mixer or juicer would even be damaged.